DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): The proposed allergy/immunology training (Wisconsin Allergy Research Training) (WISCART) program will provide structured and interactive research training to researchers with either M.D. or Ph.D. degrees, and in doing so, will prepare the trainees for careers in academic medicine. In addition to post-doctoral training, the WISCART program will provide predoctoral trainees with an in-depth summer research program in order to foster interest and gain experience in allergy/immunology research. The WISCART program is designed to provide 4-5 years of research training largely through mentored research. The faculty of the program has well-established and federally funded research programs with interdisciplinary research activities that emphasize the application of basic concepts of immunology, virology, molecular biology, and cell biology to clinically relevant questions pertaining to allergy and immunology. Projects available for trainee participation include: 1) biology of inflammatory cells: eosinophils, mast cells, T cells, and neutrophils; 2) cytokines/inflammatory mediators; 3) cell adhesion; 4) molecular biology of allergens; 5) viral immunology; 6) pulmonary physiology /pharmacology; 7) signal transduction; and 8) asthma clinical research. Training in the laboratory will be supplemented by additional courses and seminars pertaining to medical ethics, biostatistics, scientific writing and presentations, and preparation of grants for extramural funding. These activities and trainee evaluations will be coordinated with an established Clinical Investigator Preparatory Program (CIPP) at the University of Wisconsin. The objectives of the program include developing a research project, establishing a record of publication, obtaining extramural grant funding, and ultimately, preparing trainees to be independent research scientists in the area of allergy and immunology.